Distraction
by thepurplestreak
Summary: Liley Oneshot. Lilly calls Miley to distract her from her parents constant fighting.


Lilly sat up in bed and laid her head against the wall. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh. It was 1:15 in the morning and her parents had been yelling at each other for over a half hour now. She could feel the tears building up behind her eyelids which made her close them tighter. Things had been like this for awhile now, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. She knew her parents were headed for a divorce and no matter how hard she tried to prepare herself for the inevitable it still hurt. Their voices grew louder, causing the blonde to cringe. Stretching her arm out, she felt around for her cell phone. Lilly opened her eyes and dialed her girlfriend's number.

"Hey, Lilly," Miley's soft voice answered.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, you're fine." Lilly knew she was lying. "Are they fighting again?" The blonde slowly nodded and managed to let out a "yes" when she realized Miley couldn't see her.

"What do you need me to do?" The brunette asked. Lilly smiled a bit. Calling Miley was becoming a nightly occurrence. The brunette served as her distraction every time her parents got into a fight. She never complained or made it seem like it was nuisance whenever she called. And she always answered her phone despite how late it was.

"Can you…" the blonde sighed. "Can you sing to me?"

"Of course I can. What would you like me to sing?" the brunette answered in a very soothing tone. Lilly began feeling a bit more relaxed as Miley asked the question.

"Do you know that Angels and Airwaves song?" she asked, lying back down in her bed.

"Distraction?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

_I'll be your distraction  
I'll be your distraction_

_There's a field nearby  
With words written in stone  
My love will not die  
Please let it be known  
This place is dead  
It echoes through town  
There isn't one voice  
I haven't heard a sound  
The planes flew in  
Their bombs did too  
The city fell flat  
The fires, they grew  
When the smoke comes in  
It'll color this town  
But I'll still have you  
So I'll say it aloud  
_

Lilly felt the tears springing to her eyes again. She closed her eyes tight, but it was too late. The tears were going to come and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

_I'll be your distraction  
I'll be your distraction_

She desperately tried to ignore the screaming going on downstairs and the tears streaming down her face. She tried so hard to just focus on the words Miley was singing to her. The only source of understanding she had. The only reality she wanted to listen to.

_The friendship we made  
Is a waste of our time  
There's no one left here  
To show future that's kind  
It's a world of hate  
Gone incredibly wrong  
We cared too late  
We just followed along  
And the boys went down  
With a gun in their hand  
Their weapon of choice  
Their knees in the sand  
If that field nearby  
Was still there to be used  
Would you ever have known?  
Those words were for you  
_

Lilly's tears had almost stopped. She was completely absorbed in the world that Miley was creating with her song. She was absorbed in a world she never wanted to leave.

_I'll be your distraction  
I'll be your distraction_

I'll be your distraction  
I'll be your distraction  
I'll be your distraction  
I'll be your distraction

I'll be, I'll be yours  
I'll be, I'll be yours  
I'll be, I'll be yours  
I'll be, I'll be yours

Miley finished the song and the blonde let out a content sigh. "Are you okay?" the brunette asked in the same soothing tone.

"Yeah. Thanks Miles. I don't know what I would do without you," Lilly said honestly, hoping Miley could here the sincerity in her voice.

"It's what I'm here for. And I will always be there when you need me, Lils. I'll always be yours," the brunette replied, with an equal amount of sincerity.

"Do you think you could stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?" the blonde asked, wanting to stay in their own little world for as long as she could.

"You got it, sweetie."

"I love you, Miley." Lilly said with a yawn.

"I love you, too Lils." Miley listened to Lilly until her breathing became slow and light. "Goodnight, Sleeping Beauty," the brunette said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep herself with Lilly's breathing as her lullaby.


End file.
